familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Meade County, Kentucky
| named for = James Meade | ex image = Meade County, Kentucky courthouse.jpg | ex image cap = Meade County courthouse in Brandenburg | district = 2nd }} Meade County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 28,602. Its county seat is Brandenburg. The county was founded December 17, 1823, and named for Captain James M. Meade, who was killed in action at the Battle of River Raisin during the War of 1812. Meade County is part of the Elizabethtown-Fort Knox, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Louisville/Jefferson County-Elizabethtown-Madison, KY-IN Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.9%) is water. All of the county's northern border faces Indiana, across from the Ohio River. Outdoor attractions * Doe Run Inn * Otter Creek Outdoor Recreation Area Adjacent counties * Hardin County (southeast) * Breckinridge County (southwest/CST Border) * Harrison County, Indiana (northeast) * Perry County, Indiana (northwest/CST Border) * Crawford County, Indiana (north) Transportation The Regional planning group One Knox considers the largest road projects needed to support the growth from the BRAC realignment at Fort Knox to include extending Kentucky Route 313 to US 60 in Meade County and then into Brandenburg creating a corridor between Radcliff and Elizabethtown running parallel to U.S. Route 31W (Dixie Highway), and building a new extension from Bullion Boulevard in Fort Knox to KY 313 in Radcliff. The group estimates that buying the right of way for the KY 313 project to Brandenburg would cost nearly $30 million. The realignment at Fort Knox is projected to bring thousands of workers and jobs, along with millions of dollars into the regions economy. * The Matthew E. Welsh Bridge connects Meade County to Harrison County, Indiana over the Ohio River. * KY 1638 connects Brandenburg, Kentucky to US 31W (Dixie Highway) in Muldraugh, Kentucky which connects to Louisville, Kentucky. Demographics ]] |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 26,349 people, 9,470 households, and 7,396 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 10,293 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 92.37% White, 4.13% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 0.83% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. 2.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,470 households out of which 42.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.10% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.90% were non-families. Of all households 18.40% were made up of individuals and 6.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county, the population was spread out with 29.80% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 32.70% from 25 to 44, 20.30% from 45 to 64, and 8.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 100.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,966, and the median income for a family was $40,592. Males had a median income of $30,835 versus $22,038 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,000. About 9.30% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.80% of those under age 18 and 12.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Brandenburg (county seat) * Ekron * Muldraugh (partly in Hardin County) Census-designated places * Doe Valley * Fort Knox, a military base (partly in Hardin County) Other unincorporated places * Battletown * Big Spring (partly in Breckinridge County and Hardin County) * Concordia * Flaherty * Garrett * Guston * Lickskillet * Meade * Payneville * Rhodelia * Rock Haven * Wolf Creek Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Meade County, Kentucky References External links * "Ky-313 extension is well under way"—''The News-Enterprise'', July 24, 2011 * Meade County Fiscal Court & Meade County Tourism * Meade County Chamber of Commerce Category:Meade County, Kentucky Category:1823 establishments in Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Louisville metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1823